


A Good Idea

by dhwty_writes



Series: Geraskier One-Shots [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hypothermia, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jaskier is stupid, the angst is very minmal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes
Summary: Jaskier has disappeared for the better part of a day, so Geralt and his brothers go look for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



> elliestormfound asked: 30. “Why did you think that was a good idea?” for Geraskier, please :)
> 
> I really liked this prompt, although I am not entirely satisfied with the outcome. I hope you like it :)

"Jaskier?" Geralt called down an empty hallway of Kaer Morhen. "Jaskier!" No answer. He cursed under his breath.

'Stupid bard with his stupid fancies getting stupidly lost.' At least that was what he assumed had happened. Jaskier had disappeared after breakfast and hadn't returned, yet. It was well after dinner time.

"Gee, Geralt," Lambert teased. "Barely been a week and he's already bailed out on you."

It earned him a forceful shove from Geralt. "Must be my awful family," he snarled. "Besides, I'm not his babysitter."

"Neither are we," Eskel chimed in.

Lambert grinned widely. "Not our fucking problem if you can't look after him."

Geralt growled and pushed past him. "Should keep him on a fucking leash..."

They gagged simultaneously. "Fucking gross, Geralt."

"Yeah, keep your bedroom stories to yourself," Eskel said with a wink.

"I hate both of you," he growled and flipped them off. "Jaskier!"

"Up here!" a faint voice reached them. Geralt was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one who took off running.

With his brothers on his heels he sprinted up the stairs of one of the more rotten towers. They came to a skidding halt once they reached the rotten woodwork of the truss.

He scanned the room attentively. Jaskier's scent was strong, but despite his best efforts he couldn't see him anywhere in the dark. "Jaskier?"

There was a snivel from above. "Yup, that's me," the bard answered weakly.

Three pairs of golden eyes snapped upwards. Sure enough, there was the faint outline of Jaskier in his puffy doublet between the beams. "What the fuck?" Lambert spat out.

"How the fuck?" Geralt amended, eyeing the shaky structure warily. He had no idea how Jaskier had gotten up there.

Eskel sighed and turned around. "I'm going to get a ladder."

"Jaskier, how- why-?" Geralt stammered, still at a loss for words.

"Ah, you see, funny story." He started fidgeting with his hands nervously. "You remember how you told me you've never petted a cat before?" He didn't leave them enough time to respond. "So, I saw one! And I followed it up here. And then, uh- I got stuck here. Not quite sure how I got up here, to be honest. Definitely not sure how to get down."

"Have you been up here all day?"

"Not all day." His teeth flashed in the moonlight. "I got here in the early afternoon, I think."

"Go get a blanket," Geralt hissed at Lambert.

"Why?"

"Because he'll be frozen to the bones, that's why!"

"He's your lover, go keep him warm yourself."

"Lambert..."

His youngest brother raised his hands. "Okay, okay, fuckin' off!"

On his way outside he passed Eskel returning with a ladder. "We're getting you down there fast enough," Geralt promised. Almost gently they placed it against the decaying structure. "Can you climb down, Jaskier?" He gripped the ladder tightly, so that it wouldn't slip. "This part's really old, I don't think we can come up."

"Yeah, be glad it hasn't broken down yet," Eskel added.

Geralt shot him a mean look. That wasn't helpful at the slightest.

"Yeah," Jaskier's trembling voice came from above. "Yeah, I think I can do that." The woodwork groaned loudly as he stretched his limbs, slowly inching his feet to the first bar of the ladder. It seemed impossibly slow how he descended, his movements choppy and stunted by the cold.

When he was only a few rungs above them, Geralt climbed up himself to wrap him in his arms, safety concerns be damned. He was terrifyingly cold. Jaskier clung to him with desperate strength and pressed his frosty nose into his neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Idiot," Geralt grumbled as he shifted Jaskier in his arms to carry him more easily once they hit solid ground.

"I'm not going to dispute you on that point. I thought I had to choose between breaking my legs and freezing to death."

"Hmm."

Eskel clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm going to get you some tea and broth to get him warm again."

Geralt nodded and held Jaskier closer. This was not the first time any of the inhabitants of Kaer Morhen were dealing with the more dramatic effects of the cold.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Geralt grumbled when they were alone.

"Ah, you see-" Jaskier smiled brightly, even though it had to hurt terribly, "I don't think I was thinking."

Geralt snorted. Typical. He shouldered the door to their room open. At least he was still making jokes. That made him worry a bit less, at least. He set Jaskier down onto the bed and began the process of removing his damp clothes. "It was stupid," he grumbled.

"I'm well aware of this now, thank you very much," he answered as he tried to unbutton his doublet with trembling fingers. "But I really wanted for you to pet that cat!"

Geralt batted his hands away. "That's even stupider." He gently peeled off the doublet and the shirt beneath, tossing it away to be washed later. "Get in," he ordered and pointed at the heap of blankets on the bed.

Jaskier's eyes lit up. "Only if you come, too," he teased but already crawled under the covers. Geralt rolled his eyes fondly, but removed his boots and settled into the bed, too. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his bard and pulled him close.

It didn't take long for his breaths to even out, evidently exhausted from the hours waiting in the cold. "Just you wait," he grumbled right before drifting off to sleep, "I'm gonna find a cat for you to pet."

Geralt chuckled and shook his head. "Ridiculous bard," he whispered, but he was already asleep.


End file.
